Berk's Dragon Princess
by Sapphire the Light Bringer
Summary: Hella Haddock, daughter of chief Stoick the Vast, was always different from the other kids; even her three older brothers. One night, she shoots down a Night Fury; Toothless. After sparing it's life, Hella and her friend Fishlegs choose to study it. Over time, they bond and both Hella and Fishlegs start to wonder if peace is possible. Pairing: femHiccupxFishlegs.
1. Pests

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Dreamworks Dragons Series. The series is property of Netflix and Dreamworks animation studios. I do own Hella (my version of a female Hiccup) and her older brothers Ragnar, Asger, and Cuyler.

 **Author's Note:** I got an idea that wouldn't go away. In this story, Hiccup is a girl and her name is Hella. She also has three older brothers. I've also decided to have her be paired with Fishlegs. I know that there are quite a few female Hiccup stories, but I think mine is worth people's time.

* * *

 **Pests**

Our story begins on the Isle of Berk, an island located in the northern regins of the Archipelago. There was a village on the island where many people have lived for seven generations. The village had many things such as hunting, fishing, farming, and a charming view of the sunset. The village seems perfect, but no place is perfect. In the case of Berk, the problem is the pests. While most places have problems like mice, rats, locusts, or mosquitoes, Berk has... Dragons.

The dragons frequently attacked the village and stole their food and livestock. These attacks would lead to the villagers fighting back and the buildings being wrecked. Most people would leave, however, the people of Berk are not most people, they are Vikings and Vikings have stubbornness issues.

This particular night was a dragon raid. Many Viking men and women brandished their weapons as they charged into battle against the fire breathing beasts who were stealing their food and livestock. Leading the charge was Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe. Joining him were his three sons, Ragnar, Asger, and Cuyler.

Ragnar, the eldest son and future chief of the Hooligan tribe, was eighteen years old and had wavy red hair that he kept in a low ponytail, green eyes. He fairly close to the height of his father and had a muscular build. He wore a sleeveless tan tunic, brown pants, a black leather belt with a buckle that bore the Berk crest, brown fur boots and black leather wristbands. On his belt was a sword, his weapon of choice, and on his back was a scar in the shape of claw marks, which he received from a Flightmare dragon when he was nine years old. The fact that he was the first to stand up to a Flightmare and survive earned him the title "Ragnar the Indestructible".

Asger, the middle, was seventeen years old and had short auburn hair, brown eyes, and was about the same height as his father and older brother. His build was muscular as well, but not as much as his older brothers'. Asger wore a brown long sleeved tunic, dark-brown pants, fur boots, and a brown belt. He also had a leather holster around his torso which he used to carry his weapon, a spear, around. He also specialized in first aid and always stopped to help those who were injured during a raid, earning him the title "Asger the Compassionate".

Cuyler, the youngest son, was sixteen and had brown hair, which he kept tied up in a low ponytail, and hazel eyes. Unlike his brothers, Cuyler had a more athletic than muscular. He wore a dark-green short sleeved tunic, tan pants, a brown vest, leather wristbands, and fur boots. He carried a quiver full of arrows over his one shoulder and a bow in his hand. There was hardly anyone on Berk that could match his accuracy. His aim was so perfect that many of the villagers referred to him as "Eagle Eye Cuyler".

All three were amazing fighters, but together, especially with their father, they were a force to be reckoned with. Stoick and Ragnar worked together to command the warriors while Asger defended and applied first aid to the wounded and Cuyler shot down as many dragons as he could with his arrows.

As the Vikings fought off the dragons, Cuyler noticed a figure running through the village and dodging fire blasts and debris. It was a skinny young girl of fifteen with long auburn hair that ended just past her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a green long sleeved tunic, a brown vest, brown leggings, and brown boots. Cuyler recognized her right away as the youngest member of their immediate family, their younger sister, Hella; or Hiccup, as the rest of the village referred to her, on account of her small size.

Cuyler rolled his eyes and told his father and brothers, "Hey, dad, guys, don't look now, but it looks like our little Hiccup is loose again."

"What?" Ragnar asked and then looked in the direction where his youngest brother was looking and, for sure, there was his little sister running through the village.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Asger whispered.

Once Hella made it to where her family was, her father grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt collar and shouted, "Hella?! What is she doing out again? What are you doing out again? Get inside! Boys, get her to the forge and make sure she stays there."

"On it, dad," said Ragnar and then he took his sister by the hand and led her and their brothers to the forge.

Together, the four siblings raced through the village, narrowly escaping being hit by catapults or dragon fire. At one point dragon came close to them at one point, only to be knocked away by Asher's spear. Finally, they reached the forge, where they were greeted by the blacksmith, Gobber. Gobber was a large, muscular Viking man with a blonde braided mustache and a missing right hand and left foot. Hella had been his apprentice ever since she was small, smaller than she is now. Stoick did not want her learning to fight, so he had Gobber take her under his wing and teach her how to be a blacksmith.

"How's it going, boys?" Gobber greeted the boys. He then noticed his apprentice and said, "And nice of you to join the party, Hiccup. I thought you'd been carried off."

Hella replaced her vest with her work apron and started putting things on the shelves as she said, "Come on, Gobber, now you're just being ridiculous. I'm way too fast for them to catch. Besides, they wouldn't know what to do with me even if they did catch me."

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Cuyler joked.

"You're a riot, Cuyler," Hella sarcastically said, "And, Gobber, stop calling me Hiccup; I hate that nickname."

"But it suits you," said Gobber, trying to make the girl feel better.

Suddenly, several Vikings came to the forge and asked for their weapons to be repaired or replaced. Hella took some of the repairs and started prepping them for the heat while Gobber hammered away at others or brought new ones out. Hella's brothers were still curious about why she was outside during the raid.

"What were you doing outside anyway?" Ragnar asked, "You were supposed to be back at the house."

"I was back there," Hella explained, while she continued working, "But a Monstrous Nightmare saw me, so I had to hightail it out of there. Nearly got hit by Nadder spines and Gronkle blasts on the way here."

"Yikes," said Asger, shuddering, "Maybe dad should start taking you to the Great Hall to wait out the raids from now on."

"That better be a joke, Asger," said Hella, heating up the weapons, "It's frustrating enough that dad won't let me train to be a warrior and that I'm looked at as a screw up. I don't need to be viewed as a damsel in distress on top of that."

"I was just expressing concern, Hiccup," said Asger in defense, "It's what big brothers do."

Hella was about to tell her brother not to call her 'Hiccup' when they heard someone shout, "Fire!"

The siblings all looked outside and saw that a dragon had set a building on fire. As if on cue, the fire brigade arrived on the scene with a large tank of water and several buckets. Among them were some kids around Hella's age whom she also knew quite well, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, her cousin, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Astrid Hofferson.

Hella used to play with Astrid all the time when they were little, but that all changed when they were six and the Flightmare took the life of her uncle Finn and ruined her family's honor. Ever since then, Astrid poured herself into her training to become the best Viking Berk had seen, restore her family's honor, and take her revenge on the Flightmare. Astrid had become so obsessed with becoming the best that it cost her friendship with Hella.

Snotlout was the son of her father's sister, Ashildr, and her husband, Spitelout Jorgenson. Snotlout and Hella were not really that close friends, but Hella always did try to do her best to get along with him. Unfortunately, he responds with giving her a hard time. She did get along pretty well with his older sisters, Alvilda and Brenna, though.

The twins she found to be fun to hang out with at times when when she was little, but other times they could be really annoying. They this nasty habit of pulling pranks on everyone in the village; most of which involves destruction. Because of that, the village often them as more of a neusence than Hella.

Fishlegs was nice to Hella all the time, but he was also shy and awkward around her. Her brothers suspected that Fishlegs might have a crush on Hella.

As her friends and cousin along with the rest of the fire brigade did their job and put out the fires, Hella watched in awe. Part of her wished that she could be doing the same job as them instead of fixing weapons. Unfortunately, her father would not have it because, in his eyes, she was not strong enough to be a warrior.

She continued to watch the fire brigade until Gobber grabbed her from behind and pulled her inside as he said, "Don't even think about it, young lady."

"Oh, come on, let me out," Hella begged, "I can help."

"You are helping," said Ragnar, "By fixing those weapons."

"Please, guys," Hella begged again, "I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks," said Gobber, "All in the wrong places."

"Besides, Hella, dad wants you safe," said Asger.

"Just two minutes," said Hella, "I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, a guy might even ask me out."

"Not on our watch, sis," said Asger, "We're not about to let anything bad happen to you."

"Besides, you can't lift a hammer, or swing an axe, or aim a bow," Cuyler pointed out as he counted with his fingers.

"You can't even throw one of these," Gobber added as he held up a bola.

"Need this!" said Ragnar as he snatched the bola and threw it at a Gronkle, tangling it's legs and causing it to fall to the ground.

"Nice shot, bro!" said Cuyler, "As usual."

"Never doubted you for a second," said Asger.

"Why would anyone?" Cuyler said, still admiring his oldest brother, "Ragnar is the top top warrior and the future chief."

Hella rolled her eyes at Cuyler boasting about Ragnar and said, "That is cool and all, but I've invented a tool that can make even someone like me a capable warrior."

Hella removed a tarp and revealed what appeared to be a miniature catapult. Her brothers and Gobber all looked at the machine in confusion while still giving the warriors weapons.

"What is that?" Asger asked.

Hella smiled proudly and said, "I call it "The Mangler". This baby launch bolas farther and faster than an average human."

Right after she explained that, the machine fired and a bola went flying. Hella's brothers and Gobber we're able to avoid the bola, but another man took the hit and fell unconscious. The brothers cringed and Asger rushed to check the man's injury. Ragnar, Cuyler, and Gobber looked annoyed at the girl.

"You see? This is exactly the kind of thing we were talking about," said Ragnar.

Hella readjusted the machine and said, "It was just a miles calibration issue. Easily fixable."

"Listen, Hella, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all... This," said Gobber, gesturing to Hella's entire body.

"But you just pointed to all of me," said Hella.

"Exactly," said Cuyler, "Stop being all of you, it's annoying."

" _You're_ annoying!" Hella snapped.

" _You're_ the annoying one around here!" Cuyler snapped, getting in his sisters face, "You can't follow the simplest instructions and stay put!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Hella snapped, "You always do the opposite of what you're told! Someone tells you to go left and you go right!"

"Oh yeah?" Cuyler retorted, "At least I don't wreck the village and cause the dragons to steal a bunch of our food! The entire village could starve if we don't have enough food!"

"Your appetite doesn't help!" Hella snapped back, "I've seen you eat about as much as a Gronkle!"

"Are you calling me a glutton, Hiccup?!" Cuyler asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you never call me Hiccup?!" Hella shouted.

"Alright, enough, you two!" Gobber said, getting in between the siblings, "Cuyler, go shoot some dragons. Hella, those swords need sharpening."

The two siblings glared at each other before walking away from each to do the jobs they were told to do. As she sharpened a sword, Hella inwardly swore that one day she would get out and kill a dragon like her father and brothers. Her hope was that by doing so, she would prove that she was not helpless or a burden. On Berk, killing dragons was everything. There were many different dragons, each worth a different level of glory. Taking the head of a Deadly Nadder would get a viking at least noticed. A Gronkle, being tougher, is worth more attention than a Nadder; many have even gotten dates after taking one down. There is also the Hideous Zippleback, two headed dragon. Because of the two heads, this dragon is worth twice the status of the Nadder or the Gronkle. The next is the Monstrous Nightmare, a dragon that only the best Vikings fight because it sets itself on fire. How, none of these dragons compare to the ultimate prize, the Night Fury. The Night Fury was the most dangerous of all the dragons. This dragon never stole any food, had never been seen, and never missed it's mark. No one on Berk had ever killed a Night Fury, that was why many Vikings wanted to be the first; Hella especially.

"Hey, sorry about Cuyler," Ragnar said to Hella, "He can be a bit of jerk, but you know he really does care about you."

"It doesn't feel like it," said Hella, "I swear, sometimes I think he only puts up with me because he feels he has to. Just like dad."

"It's not like that," said Ragnar, "He and dad just doesn't know how to express their feelings the right way."

"Maybe you're right," said Hella, "But still, it feels like the only way I can get anyone's approval is if I kill a-"

"Night Fury!" a man shouted as a purple blast destroyed a watch tower.

"Get down!" another man shouted.

Hella watched as the Night Fury fired more shots and destroyed more towers. It was hard to really see, but every time the dragon passed by, Hella could just barely make out it's shape.

Gobber quickly replaced his hammer hand with his axe hand and told his apprentice, "Man the fort, Hella. They need me out there."

"I'm coming with you," said Ragnar, following Gobber. As he walked passed his brothers, Ragnar called, "Asger, Cuyler, make sure Hella stays in the forge!"

"Okay!" Asger called as he defended a villager from a Gronkle.

"You got it, bro!" Cuyler called, firing arrows at passing dragons.

Ragnar nodded and then told Gobber, "Let's do this."

"Aye," said Gobber. He then turned to his apprentice and said, "Hella, stay. Put. There." Hella shot him an annoyed look and Gobber simply said, "You know what I mean."

"Look, just stay here where it's safe. Okay?" Ragnar said, and then he and Gobber let out battle cries and ran out to join the fight.

Hella looked outside and saw that her other two brothers seemed to be too distracted with their own fights to really pay much attention to her. This was her only chance to get away and go after the Night Fury, and she was going to take it. So, she quickly grabbed the manger and ran out of the forge through the village in search of the perfect place to shoot it from. Several villagers saw her running with her invention and wondered where she was going; unfortunately, her brothers were not among those who noticed her. The villagers continued to fight the dragons while Hella finally found the perfect place to setup her invention. It was a high point overlooking the entire village, complete with a perfect view of the watch tower that Hella knew the dragon would strike. Hella setup the mangler and waited for the dragon to show up.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at," Hella whispered to herself, "Please, give me something to shoot at."

Hella waited anxiously for the Night Fury's form to show up so she could shoot it. She wanted this so badly. The way things were, taking down this dragon could finally prove to her family and the people of the village that she was not a burden. Finally, her waiting had paid off, because Hella heard a whizzing sound and looked in the direction of the tower. She saw a purple blast destroy the tower and then followed the dragons shape. Once she was sure that she had a lock on the dragon, Hella pulled the trigger and a bola went flying. Unfortunately, the force was so strong that it made her fly backwards and land on the ground. Hella looked up after hearing a screeching sound and looked up to see the dragons' shape going down.

"I hit it?" Hella asked in disbelief. She then smiled and cheered, "Yes! I hit it! I hit it! I shot down a Night Fury! Did anyone see that?!"

She then heard the sound of wood breaking and turned around to see an angry Monstrous Nightmare glaring down at her.

"By that, I meant humans," said Hella, nervously as she backed away slowly.

The dragon continued to advance on the girl as she continued to try to get away. Seeing no other option, Hella turned around and ran away screaming back to the village, the dragon right on her tail breathing fire at her.

Back at the village, Stoick and a few other Vikings had three Deadly Nadders trapped in a net. They were getting ready to kill the dragons when Stoick heard a girl's scream and looked up to see his daughter being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare. His sons saw that as well and freaked out.

"Hella!" the boys screamed. Unfortunately, they were unable to get away from their own battles.

Stoick let out a sigh and told his men, "Do not let them escape!" And then he rushed to help his daughter.

Hella raced through the streets, dodging the fire blasts, until she was forced to take cover behind a pillar. When the fire stopped, Hella breathed heavily as she slowly looked around the pillar to see if the dragon was gone. What she did not realize was that the dragon was behind her and preparing to attack. Just before it could, however, someone tackled the dragon away from Hella; that someone was Stoick. The dragon tried to breathe fire at Stoick, but nothing came out.

"You're all out," said Stoick, and then he repeatedly punched the dragon until it flew away.

The boys finally made it to Hella and Asger looked her over as he asked, "Hella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Hella.

"Wish I could say the same about the tower," said Cuyler as the tower fell apart and rolled down the docks, "And the docks."

The siblings all turned around and saw Stoick glaring at them. Hella broke the silence by saying, "Sorry, dad."

Everyone looked up and saw that the dragons that escaped were flying away with a good amount of their food and livestock. Hella merely gulped and then added, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Ragnar looked down at his sister and asked, "You really think now's the time to be making up stories?"

"I'm not making it up!" Hella snapped, "I really did hit it! You guys were busy and I had a clear shot! It went down past Raven Point. If we get a search party together, I'm sure we can-"

"Stop!" Stoick yelled, causing her to flinch. Stoick softened his tone and said, "Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?" Hella asked sarcastically, making a few Vikings feel self-conscious.

"This isn't a joke, Hella! Why can't you follow the simplest order?" Stoick asked. He then turned to his sons and asked, "And you three were supposed to be watching her! How is that not one of you could keep her in one place?"

"Gobber needed back up," said Ragnar, "But I told Asger and Cuyler to keep an eye on Hella."

"Hey, don't look at me," said Cuyler, "I thought Asger was watching her."

"And I thought you were watching her!" Asger shouted at Cuyler.

Ragnar groaned at his brothers and Hella said, "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I see a dragon and I have to kill it. It's who I am, dad."

Stoick sighed and said, "You are many things, Hella. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Now get back to the house." He then said to Gobber, "Make sure she gets there. The boys and I have her mess to clean up."

As Hella walked through village with Gobber, several of the teens started laughing at her and mocking her.

"Quite the performance!" Tuffnut said with a laugh, "Seriously, that looked awesome. Can you teach me and Ruff how to do that?"

"I don't think so," said Hella, "That was accidental. I don't know that I could teach anyone to do that on purpose."

"Still, cool," said Ruffnut, smiling.

"I have never seen anyone mess up that badly," Snotlout teased, "That helped."

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying," Hella sarcastically said, while Gobber pushed Snotlout to the ground.

The other teens made comments such as "epic fail" or "destructo girl" or "how embarrassing for Stoick and his sons". Astrid and Fishlegs remained silent as they watched Hella and Gobber walk away. Fishlegs wanted so badly to go to her and cheer her up, but he just could not muster up enough courage to do so. Astrid considered going to comfort Hella, but felt she was the last person Hella might want to see.

As they got closer to the house, Hella said to Gobber, "I really did hit it."

"I'm sure you did, Hiccup," said Gobber, not really believing her.

"Dad never listens!" Hella vented.

"Runs in the family," said Gobber, "Your brothers can be that way too you know."

"Yeah, but he usually listens to _them_. And often when he listens to me it's with this disappointed scowl; like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich, or something like that," said Hella as she reached the door. She then did her best impression of her father said, "Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a fourth extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side to go with the three I have. This, here... This is a talking fishbone girl."

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong," said Gobber, "First of all, your father was proud to have a baby girl. Second, Stoick isn't ashamed of you, he's just trying to protect you. You're not the same as your brothers; they're warriors and you're not."

"Thank you for summing up my problem," Hella sarcastically said.

"Look, Hiccup, the point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not," said Gobber.

"I just wanna be one of you guys," said Hella as she opened her door to go inside, "And stop calling me Hiccup."

With that, Hella went inside the house and shut the door. Gobber just stood on the porch for a bit, thinking about what she said about wanting to be one of the Vikings before walking away. Unbeknownst to him, Hella had secretly snuck out of the house through the back door and ran off into the woods in search of the Night Fury that she shot down.


	2. Hella is Different

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed this story as well as those who put this on their favorites list and who are following this story. Thank you for your time. It was pointed out to me that there are grammar errors in the first chapter, I will try to do better with this one. Anyway, leave a review and tell me your honest opinion on this chapter.

* * *

 **Hella is Different**

While Hella searched for the downed Night Fury, Stoick had all of the adults gathered in the Great Hall for a meeting. The crowd was gathered around a large table with a fire pit in the middle. Stoick stood at the head of the table, his oldest son right next to him, and laid out a map of the Archipelago. The crowd listened as their chief spoke.

"Either we finish them, or they finish us! It's the only way to be rid of them!" Stoick declared. He then stabbed the part of the map that led to a fog bank and continued, "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons won't have anywhere to live; they'll find another home. One more search before the ice sets in."

"The last fleet never came back," said a man in the crowd.

"We're Vikings," said Stoick, "It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

Everyone in the Great Hall stayed silent; not one person wanted to go on a suicide mission to find the dragons' nest. While everyone understood Stoick's hatred of dragons, they did not wish to end up like the fleet that never returned. Ragnar got an idea for how to get volunteers and decided to take a shot.

"Those who stay can help Mrs. Larson and Mrs. Thorston look after Gustav and the twins," Ragnar announced, "And others can help Mildew on his cabbage farm."

On that note, everyone immediately shot up there hands and said they would go. As much as afraid as they were of ending up like the last fleet, they absolutely dreaded the idea of having to look after Gustav Larson or the Thorston twins, and being stuck helping Mildew was not any better.

"That's more like it," said Stoick. And then he turned to Ragnar and said, "Well done, son."

"Thanks, dad," said Ragnar.

"You'll need that kind of quick thinking while you're in charge," said Stoick.

"You got that right," said Ragnar. He then realized what he heard and asked, "What?"

"While I'm away leading the search for the nest, you will be acting chief," Stoick explained.

"Are you sure?" Ragnar asked in concern.

Stoick put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him in the face as he said, "Ragnar, one day, you will be chief. And when that time comes, I want you to be ready. That is why I'm leaving you in charge, to give you the knowledge, wisdom, and experience to be a great leader."

"I understand," said Ragnar.

"Make sure to look out for your brothers and sister while I'm away," said Stoick.

"I will," said Ragnar.

"That's my boy," said Stoick as he pat Ragnar on the back.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll go pack my undies," said Gobber, who was about to get up from the table.

"Did not need that mental image," said Ragnar.

"More importantly, you're staying behind as well, Gobber," said Stoick, "I need you and Asger to train the new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while we're busy, Hella and Cuyler will be at each other's throats," said Gobber.

"Not gonna happen," said Ragnar, "I'm putting Cuyler to work on Mildew's farm. Probably gonna get an ear full at the end of the day about that."

"Then I guess Hella could cover the store," said Gobber, "Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Thanks for that mental image, Gobber," Ragnar sarcastically said, shuddering at the thought of his little sister being around sharp blades and molten steel.

Stoick sighed and said, "What am I going to do with her?"

"Put her in training with the others," said Gobber.

"I'm serious, Gobber," said Stoick.

"So am I," said Gobber.

"I don't know about that," said Ragnar.

"Ragnar has a point," said Stoick, "She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage."

"You don't know that," said Gobber.

"I do know that, actually," said Stoick.

"No you don't," said Gobber.

"Actually, I do," said Stoick.

"No, you don't!" Gobber insisted.

"Gobber, you know what she's like," Stoick explained, "From the time she could crawl, she's been... different; from her brothers and the other children on Berk. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take all four kids out fishing and she goes off hunting for... for trolls."

"And unicorns, and fairies," said Ragnar, "Often she would think she caught a fairy, but it was always just a firefly."

"There's no such thing as unicorns or fairies," said Gobber, "But trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones; what's up with that?"

"When I was a boy..." Stoick began.

"Here we go," said Gobber.

"Not this story again," Ragnar said with a sigh.

Stoick chose to ignore his son and friend and continued telling the story that he had begun, "... My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"

"You got a headache," said Gobber.

"A headache and a concussion, I heard," said Ragnar.

Stoick shot his son an annoyed look and then continued, "That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do. He could-he could crush mountains. Level forests! Tame seas!"

"You got all that from hitting your head on a rock because grandpa told you to?" Ragnar asked.

Stoick groaned in annoyance and then said, "The point is even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. You, Asger, and Cuyler are the same, Ragnar. Hella... Hella is not like that."

"We all know that Hella's different. There's nothing new about that. But that doesn't mean she can't do anything," said Ragnar, "Mom was different, but she could still do a lot of things."

"He's got a point, Stoick," said Gobber, "You can't stop her, you can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. Even your boys can't protect her twenty-four seven. She's going to get out there again."

"And if I know Hella, she's probably out there now," said Ragnar.

This gave Stoick a lot to think about. He always knew that his daughter took after his late wife, Valka, and this was was the main reason why he never wanted her to be a warrior; he always dreaded the idea of losing her the same way he lost his wife. Unlike many people on Berk, Valka did not see the dragons as mindless beasts but intelligent creatures. She wanted more than anything to find a way to stop the fighting and find another way to handle the dragons. Unfortunately, the villagers did not share her feelings on the matter and ignored her. One night, a dragon broke into their house, where the four children were. Naturally, Valka rushed to protect her children. Stoick rushed to the house as well and found a dragon he had never seen before standing inches away from his wife. His children were all terrified, Hella, who was a baby at the time, was crying. Three year old Ragnar and two year Asger were petrified, while one year old Cuyler threw random toys at the dragon. Out of desperation, Stoick attacked the dragon and the dragon breathed fire everywhere. Next thing anyone knew, the entire house was ablaze. Stoick managed to save his children, but the dragon escaped with Valka.

Ever since then, he vowed to keep his children safe and raise them to be strong. Out of all of the children, his daughter had proven to take after their mother the most. Stoick never wanted her anywhere near any dragons, not even to fight them, fearing that she might suffer the same fate as her mother. However, he also knew that Gobber and Ragnar were right and that Hella needed to learn how to defend herself. So, reluctantly, he agreed that the best thing to do was to allow his daughter to train with the other teens.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that was chapter 2. I hope I did better this time. Tell me honestly.


	3. The Girl Who Couldn't Kill a Dragon

**Author's Note:** Here's my newest chapter. In regards to NightFuryWarlord, I will make Toothless a female dragon. And, to answer a question from a guest reviewer, I plan to make fan fiction of the series as well as the movies.

* * *

 **The Girl Who Couldn't Kill a Dragon**

While Stoick and the boys were contemplating what to do about Hella, Hella herself was walking through the forest in search of the Night Fury she had shot down. Her search began at the place she saw the dragon go down, Raven Point. She found no sign of the dragon in that spot, so she started searching the areas nearby, using a map she had drawn of the area for guidance. Hours went by and she had not found a single trace of ger downed dragon; she was starting to lose her patience.

After marking the map with yet another X, Hella groaned in frustration and shouted, "The Gods hate me. Most people lose their mug or the axe. A lot of girls even lose their headbands. But not me; I manage to lose an entire dragon! Can this day possibly get any worse?!"

Hella's question was answered when she smacked a tree branch and the same branch smacked her back. Hella growled in frustration when that happened. She glared in the direction of the branch, and then she saw that the tree trunk was broken, as though something crashed into it, and became curious. Hella then noticed a trail in the dirt going down hill and followed it. Once she reached the bottom, Hella found a huge black creature with wings tangled up in ropes lying on the ground; it must be the Night Fury! Realizing this, Hella quickly ducked behind a large boulder.

Hella nervously looked back and saw the dragon lying on the ground. It did not appear to be moving, so she figured it must be dead.

"I don't believe it. This changes everything," Hella said out loud as she approached the dragon. She stood proudly, her foot resting on the dragon, as she said, "I've brought down this mighty beast! How's that for a hiccup?"

Suddenly, the dragon ground and started moving, confirming that it was still alive. Hella jumped back and drew the dagger she had brought with her. She cautiously approached the dragon, dagger in hand.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon," Hella nervously said as she stood over the creature and positioned the dagger above it's chest, "I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father and brothers. I can do this. I'm the daughter of the Hooligan tribe chief. I'm a viking. I am a viking!"

Hella brought up her dagger and prepared to plunge it into the dragon's heart. However, when she looked into the dragon's eyes, she saw something she did not expect... Fear. She tried to ignore it and prepared to bring down the dagger. Before she struck, Hella watched as the dragon closed it's eyes and laid it's head down, as though accepting it's fate.

Hella closed her eyes tightly, trying to blur out the image, as she tried to stab the dragon. However, try as she might, Hella could not erase the image of that dragon's fear. She could not do it.

Finally, Hella brought her arms down to her sides, sighed and said, "I did this."

In that moment, Hella knew what she had to do. She approached the dragon, only this time, she used her dagger to cut the ropes that bound it. The dragon seemed to realize what she was doing because it looked up and saw her. Once the dragon was free, it charged at Hella and tackled her to the ground.

Hella looked right into the dragon's face and saw the anger in it's eyes. Her heart raced as it glared at her.

"I'm sorry," Hella said in a whisper.

The dragon pulled back it's head and Hella prepared for her life to end. The killing blow never came. Instead, the dragon let out a screeching roar right in Hella's face. After roaring, the dragon got off of Hella and ran away.

Hella stared in shock as the dragon leaped into the air and started gliding away. Hella had no idea why the dragon spared her, nor did she really care at the moment. All she wanted was to get back to her house, where father and brothers were waiting. Hella slowly got up and started to walk away. She only made it a couple of steps before she fell face forward and fainted.

* * *

She woke up hours later and found that was dark out. She also found that she was moving but not actually walking. Upon inspection, Hella found that she was being by Asger.

"Asger?" Hella asked.

"Oh, good. You're awake," said Asger, "For a minute there I thought you were gonna sleep til we got home."

"What are you doing out here?" Hella asked.

"I should be asking you that," said Asger, "I went back to the house and you weren't there. Luckily, I remembered you said the dragon went down around Raven Point or never would've known where to look for you."

"Oh," said Hella.

"So, what happened to the Night Fury?" Asger asked, "When I followed the roar, all found was some ropes and you unconscious."

Hella swallowed and said, "It got away. I got so scared when I saw it that just passed out."

"I see," said Asger, though he doubted that that was what happened, "Well, I'm sorry that that happened. Well, don't worry, you'll get your chance to shine."

"Thanks," said Hella, "Uh, Asger, you can put me down now."

"Aw," Asger mock whined, "I thought you liked this."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Asger," said Hella, "I can walk on my own."

"Oh, alright," said Asger as he stopped and let Hella down.

"Thanks," said Hella, "Now, let's go, big brother."

"Okay," said Asger.

The two siblings then walked together back to the village. As they walked, Asger got the strangest feeling that hus sister was not telling him something. But he knew that she would never tell if he tried to force it, so he decided to let her tell him when she is ready. At the same time, Hella had made a decision of her own that she had planned to tell her father and brothers when she got home. She decided that she was not going to kill dragons.


	4. The Big Announcement

**Author's Note:** Just a quick message to all of my readers, there will be a poll to decide whether or not to change Toothless' gender. I hope enough of you will take the time to vote after reading this chapter. One reader suggested that I do so, but I want your opinions as well. The poll will be open until June 5th. Please take the time to help me make a decision.

* * *

 **The Big Announcement**

When Asger and Hella finally made it home, they went inside and found Cuyler yelling at Stoick and Ragnar.

"Why do I have to work on Mildew's cabbage field?!" Cuyler asked.

"Because you need something to keep you occupied so you and Hella won't get into so many fights," Ragnar explained. "And he needs someone younger and stronger to do the plowing."

"Then make Asger do it!" Cuyler argued. "And let me go with you, dad!"

"Asger is helping Gobber train the new recruits," said Stoick. "And searching for the nest is too dangerous for a sixteen year old."

"Great," Cuyler grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest. He then noticed his other brother and sister. "Asger. Hiccup."

Hella groaned and said, "Would you quit calling me that?"

"Well, you are one," Cuyler teased. "The runt of the litter is called a hiccup and you're the runt in this litter."

"Shut up," said Hella. She smirked and said, "At least I don't have to spend the day working for Mildew the Grouch."

"Why you little-" said Cuyler as he prepared to attack her.

"Alright! Enough, you two!" Stoick shouted as he kept them apart. He then turned to his daughter and said, "Hella, there's something I need to tell you."

"I actually need to tell you something too," said Hella.

They both took a deep breath and said at the same time, "It's time you learned/ I've decided that I don't want to fight dragons. What?"

"Any of you catch that?" Asger asked his brothers. Ragnar and Cuyler both shook their 'no'.

"You go first, dear," said Stoick.

"No, dad," said Hella. "You go first."

Stoick took a breath and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow with several Vikings for one last search for the dragons' nest before the ice sets in. Ragnar will be acting chief while Gobber and Asger will be training new recruits, which brings me to what I wanted to tell you. You get your wish."

"What?" Hella asked in confusion.

"Dragon training," Stoick clarified. "You start in the morning after the ships leave for the search."

Hella gasped and said,. "Oh no. I should've gone first."

"What?!" Cuyler asked. "I have to plow a cabbage field and she gets to train to fight dragons?!"

"You got your dragon fighting clearance last year," said Ragnar. "Hella hasn't gotten hers yet."

"Still, she's doing something more exciting and more useful than me," Cuyler argued. "When is plowing ever gonna be useful?"

"Every job in the village is important," said Ragnar. "No matter how big or small it seems. We're all needed to make sure our village lives and thrives."

"Well said, Ragnar," said Stoick. "And you'll do well to remember that, Cuyler."

"Sorry, dad," said Cuyler.

"Guys," Asger said, getting his family's attention. "Hella wants to tell you something. You aren't listening."

"Sorry, Hella," said Ragnar. "What is it?"

Hella took a calming breath and said, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said. And you might be right, I'm not a dragon killer."

This took her brothers by surprise indeed. She decided to continue with what she was saying.

"Also, we have a surplus of dragon killing Vikings," Hella said. "But I'm not sure we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings. Or maybe more healers; we really only have Gothi and Asger. No offense, bro."

"None taken," said Asger.

"Heck, I'm already a decent weapon maker," Hella. "Maybe I should focus more on making new weapons."

"Hella, I don't understand," said Ragnar. "Earlier today and last night you wanted to join the dragon fighting. What changed your mind?"

"It's like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking," said Hella, which was a lie.

"I think I know what's going on," said Asger.

"You do?" Hella asked, nervous.

"Yes," said Asger. "You don't feel confident because the dragon you took down with the Mangler escaped."

"You actually hit a dragon?" Cuyler asked.

"Yup," said Hella, "And it escaped. Darn it. I can't make a good trap to save my life."

"That's why I signed you up for dragon training," Stoick explained. "So you can learn. Learn to defend yourself and those around you."

"I don't know, dad," said Hella.

"Hella, your time has come," Stoick said he handed her an axe. "You are the daughter of the chief. A descendant of the proud house of Haddock. When you carry this axe, you carry all of Berk with you as much as your brothers. You are to learn how to fight dragons to protect Berk and your loved ones. No more-" Stoick his hands to gesture to his daughters' entire body as he said, "This."

"You just gestured to all of me," said Hella.

"That's the point, Hiccup," Cuyler said in a mocking tone.

"I'm warning you, Cuyler. Quit calling me that!" Hella snapped.

"Or what?" Cuyler asked, amused. "You'll throw a pebble at me?"

"Enough!" Stoick shouted. "Cuyler, you are to listen to your brothers and mind what they say. Hella, I expect you to participate in training and learn something. Do we have a deal?"

"Dad, this conversation is feeling really one-sided," said Hella.

"On that we can agree," said Cuyler.

"Deal?!" Stoick repeated.

In response, Cuyler and Hella both sighed and said, "Deal."

"Good," said Stoick. He picked up his travel pack and said, "I'll be leaving tomorrow to search for the dragon's nest. I'll be back... Probably."

"And we'll be here... Maybe... Well most of us definitely," said Hella.

With that, Stoick left to make some last minute preparations for the night before setting sail the next day. After he was gone, Ragnar and Asger noticed that Hella seemed a little unhappy.

"Everything okay, Hella?" Ragnar asked. She did not answer at first. "Hella, I'm your brother, you can talk to me."

"Dad just doesn't listen," said Hella.

"Dad's just trying to make sure you become strong, enough to survive," said Ragnar. "These are tough times we're living in. Anything could happen during the raids. If something happened to you, dad doesn't know what he would do."

"What about you guys?" Hella asked.

"It's different for us. We're warriors now. We've been preparing ourselves for years," said Ragnar. "My point is, Hella, everything dad's ever done for you has been out of love. He just doesn't wanna lose you, neither do Asger, Cuyler and I."

"I know he means well," said Hella. "And I want to become stronger, to become a warrior like everyone here on Berk. But... I'm not sure I can."

"What do you mean?" Asger asked.

"I'm starting to think that maybe there's a reason you three get to be warriors and, in Ragnar's case, future chief, and don't," said Hella.

"I'll say," said Cuyler, oblivious to his sister's feelings. "You can barely hold a weapon, much less swing it."

"Cuyler, I'm warning you!" Asger scolded.

"If only it were only that," Hella said, and then headed upstairs to go to bed. Her brothers watched her closely.

"Call me crazy, but I'm starting to think Hella isn't being completely honest with us," said Ragnar.

"It's not just you," said Asger, "I noticed that too on the way home when we were talking."

"But how do we find out what it is she's hiding?" Cuyler asked. "She won't tell us anything."

"Here's what we're gonna do," Ragnar said. "Whenever one of us finds Hella alone, we hangout with her. Ask her about her day, tell her about ours, ask about the other trainees, maybe even make fun of the ones who are jerks."

"How's that gonna help?" Cuyler asked.

"We'll be able to figure out what's going on based on her response," said Ragnar. "It might even get her to trust us enough to tell us herself."

"Oh, I get it," said Asger. "We're gonna find out without actually outright asking, so she'll be more inclined to talk to us. Clever."

"I take after mom that way," said Ragnar. "Well, we should all turn in. We've all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right," said Cuyler, still not pleased with the idea of working for Mildew. "Night guys."

"Night," said Ragnar and Asger.

And then the three brothers went to their rooms to go to bed. Cuyler went to the one he shared with Hella, while Ragnar and Asger went to the one they shared. They then changed into their sleeping clothes, got into bed and went to sleep. Stoick would later arrive home to find all four of his children asleep in their beds. He then went to his own room to sleep as well.

As four of the five family members were able to get to sleep almost easily, sleep did not come so easy for one; Hella. She could not get the Night Fury out of her mind and she was also worried about dragon training and the idea of having no choice but to kill a dragon. She was not sure would be able to do that. However, she promised her dad she would go. She only hoped she would survive.


End file.
